Kiss Me
by Archangela
Summary: *kiss me, beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor...* H/H fluff. Need I say more? *wink, wink*


AN: I just love this song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Neither do I own this song, which was written by Leigh Nash and performed by Sixpence None The Richer, which is also her band, which you probably know by now, and I'm shutting up already.

**Kiss Me**

_Kiss me_

_Out of the bearded barley_

            "Hey Hermione. Want to go for a walk?"

            Hermione looked over the top of her book, straight into Harry Potter's bright green eyes. "I don't think so, Harry. It's getting dark already, and there's an important Arithmancy test tomorrow and Professor Vector assigned-"

            She stopped short as Harry gently took the book from her and set it down on the table. "Sod Professor Vector. I hardly see your face anymore, since it's always buried behind these bloody things you call _books." He flicked a casual hand at the pile of tomes Hermione was plowing through._

            Hermione laughed. "Okay, I give up. Give me a few minutes, and I'll get my coat."

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

            Harry grinned at her. "No need to. I got it for you already."

_Swing,_

_swing,_

_swing those spinning steps_

            Five minutes, a portrait hole, one Invisibility Cloak and three secret passageways later, they were slowly walking through the damp Quidditch field. 

            To Hermione, the closeness of being under the Cloak, the way they had to muffle their laughter when they stumbled into each other, reminded her of the way they used to sneak around school together, with Ron.

_You wear those shoes_

_and I will wear that dress_

            "Harry..."

            "Mm? Oh, watch it. You might step on the Mandrakes Professor Sprout just planted."

            Hermione glanced down and stepped to the side. "Where's Ron?"

            And Harry, who always had trouble lying when faced with a direct question, looked away, blushed and said "Ah."

            (Up in the Gryffindor Tower: Ron was scratching his head confusedly as he stood in the middle of the empty dormitory. "Harry told me to meet him up here for a game of chess... where could he have gone now?")

_Oh, _

_kiss me_

_beneath the milky twilight_

            They stopped beside the lake, and Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, grateful for the thick trees surrounding them. He collapsed onto the soft grass, while Hermione sat down on a tree stump, and admired the way the soft moonlight spilled across the grass.

            Harry, however, admiring the way the moonlight spilled across Hermione's face. 

_Lead me_

_out on the moonlit floor_

            He, however, groaned out loud when Hermione pulled out a thick book, opened it, and began to read intensively."I really do have to study for that test tomorrow. If I don't pass it, I'll be in danger of a failing mark!"

            "Hermione..." Harry sounded reproachful. "You're the last person in Hogwarts to be in danger of a failing mark." He reached out and laid a hand on the book. "Can it just be you and me right now? No books?

            Hermione glanced at him, and looked straight into those emerald eyes that told her something words couldn't have said. She was silent for a while, then promptly closed the book.

            "Yes. Just you. And me."

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon sparkling_

            They were quiet for a while, just watching the moonlight ripple across the lake's surface. Hermione had a thousand questions and protests running through her head, about the growing cold, the impending dark, the danger, the broken school rules, and the tests tomorrow and how they should really start studying. 

            "Hermione."

            "Yes Harry?"

            "Watch this."

            He pulled out his wand, and with a smile in her direction, pointed it towards the woods. 

            "_Compendium Luminous!"_

            A thousand sparkling little lights burst out of the wand, and Hermione gasped happily. They hovered above her for a while, then settled on the two of them like so many little Christmas lights. 

            "They're so pretty!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry's blush could be seen in the dim light. "I knew you would like them."

_So kiss me_

            Harry smiled at the delighted expression on Hermione's face. "Could you teach me that charm? I don't remember Flitwick telling us about that..." Hermione continued to examine the little lights shimmering on her arms. Harry stood up from the damp grass, brushed himself off and beckoned for Hermione to come closer. "It's a simple charm, really..."

            Hermione glanced at his outreached hand, and with a moment's hesitation, took it and used it to haul herself off the tree trunk where she had been sitting.

_Kiss me_

_beside the broken treehouse_

            Harry waited until she had righted herself, then looked down at her hand clasped innocently in his. And he didn't let go.

_Swing me_

_upon its hanging tire_

            "This is how you hold your wand." And still gently holding Hermione's left hand, he curled his fingers around her other hand. Hermione was quiet, seemingly interested in whatever her best friend had to teach.

            "Say the incantation: _Compendium Luminous!" Harry whispered. Hermione, however, seemed hesitant._

            "Com- Compen-" she whispered distractedly, and it was then Harry noticed her fingers tugging away from his. "Oh Harry!" she burst out, moving away from him. "I won't be able to perform the spell properly unless I've researched it first! Unless I've dissected it word by word, and figured out it's origin, its author, it's main purpose..." 

            She ran out of air, and stood there in the half-dark, avoiding Harry's gaze, her hand clenched into a fist behind her.

_Bring your flowered hat_

            Harry sighed softly. "It's not just the spell, is it, Hermione?" She was silent. Harry moved towards her. "I'm sorry. I just... wanted to hold your hand." 

            Silence. Harry picked a moonflower from the grass, its light blue petals shining with dew. He reached over and tucked it in Hermione's hair. 

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

            He pulled the Marauder's Map out of his pocket. "Do you want to head back now? I mean, I..." he stopped talking, genuinely regretting his rashness. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. But I really do..." 

            He swallowed. "I really do like you."

_Kiss me_

            Hermione looked up at him. "Let's head back, Harry." Harry made no remark, but covered himself in the Cloak and held it open for her to move in as well. They made their way back through the Quidditch field, without talking to each other.

            But Harry couldn't help smiling when he felt Hermione slip her hand in his.

_Beneath the milky twilight_

            When the silence between them was no longer uncomfortable, and Hermione's hand warm in Harry's... they stopped walking. It was Hermione who stopped, and pulled Harry back to her. 

            "What? Is it the mandrakes?"

            Hermione shook her head, and simply looked up at Harry with eyes that said just as much. 

            Harry stood there, in the middle of the moonlight-flooded Quidditch field, with the girl of his dreams and the chance of a lifetime.

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

            And he leaned forward, and kissed her.

            Softly, on her forehead. And he could see, by the light of the moon and the tiny lights still sparkling on her collar, that she smiled. 

            So he kissed again. On the tip of her nose. And she giggled softly, child-like and heartbreakingly sweet.

            On her cheek, soft as silk, and she turned her head ever so slightly.

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band_

            Harry pulled her closer, and she rested her head on his chest as they stood under the Invisibility Cloak. He chuckled softly, and she looked questioningly up at him. "What is it?"

            "You taste like dewdrops." he told her. She blushed, putting her hands up to her cheeks. "I do?"

            "Yes." he laughed. "And I like it. I like kissing you."

_And make the fireflies dance_

            Hermione looked at him for a long, long time. 

            Finally, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

            "I like kissing you too."

_Silver moon sparkling_

_So kiss me_


End file.
